


Attack on Titan: Rewritten 進撃の巨人：書き直し Introduction -前書き

by godlygoldfish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlygoldfish/pseuds/godlygoldfish
Summary: Rewriting Attack on Titan as been my dream for a very long time. This is the introduction for the rewrite. I can't wait to get started, and make this dream come true.





	Attack on Titan: Rewritten 進撃の巨人：書き直し Introduction -前書き

Attack on Titan: Rewritten  
進撃の巨人：書き直し  
Introduction

Attack on Titan, written by Hajime Isayama is one of the most popular manga series in Japan. I learned about Attack on Titan when I was in the hospital after being diagnosed with an auto immune disease. This series gave me hope. I watched the anime and instantly fell in love. I kept watching and got very attached to these very special and unique characters. This series, as weird as it may sound, shielded me from a lot of pain and suffering I faced through the years. As many of you know, Attack on Titan is reaching its end. I was devastated to learn it would be ending. This wasn’t just a series to me any longer, it was truly special. I started writing when I was 14. I wrote a 20-paged play in the eighth grade, and I’ve been writing ever since. Hajime Isayama was a very big inspiration for this. So, a while after I learned Attack on Titan would be ending, I got an idea. I will rewrite the entire series, according to what fans only dream of, to show support to the fans, and to show what great comfort Attack on Titan has bring me. I will be adding a few characters into this series. For example, a character based on me and my life. That is the main new character. Her name is Izzy Suzuki. Yes, she is named after me, but it has been this way for years. This is also the only name that speaks to me. It has always been this way, I do not wish to make this only about me, and to the people who read this, I hope you can forgive me. Another thing is, she will have a romantic relationship with Levi Ackerman. I know this will upset many Levi fangirls, I know. But what I want them to know is that Izzy is supposed to represent an everyday teenager from today. I invite you to put yourself in her shoes, and while you do that, you will also be placing yourself in mine, so you may experience the comfort of Levi Ackerman yourself. She is also very powerful. She is a goddess that lives among humans. Her father was a god, and made her immortal at the age of 2. She was born human, like her mother. She was also born in the 21st century, and these two worlds will be separate. To prevent her from being far too overpowered, her uncle is also a god that uses his power only for evil. He cursed her again and again. She can’t revive people, she can hardly heal people, and her immortality can be tampered with. She was also cursed with a phobia, called emetophobia, the fear of throwing up. Most importantly, she will be the one to save everyone. Again, I sincerely apologize for this. Feel free to contact me for a fan fiction of you and Levi Ackerman or any other character. Free of charge, of course! I have another idea, as well. I will not be modernizing Attack on Titan completely, but Izzy will introduce new technology from the 21st century. I think this will be interesting to watch how the characters react, and add a little comedic relief to this tragic series. I’m going to attempt writing a black comedy for Hajime Isayama, as well. I will also be adding characters based on my dear friends that have supported me through this. Grace McAdams is a real person, and she is my best friend. I have put her in the series as Izzy’s online best friend, since we met online. This will also bring awareness for people who become friends online. Another character will be Koi Suzuki. They start off with she/her pronouns and end with they/them pronouns. This will bring awareness to how important pronouns are. They are Izzy’s cousin, and they are also a goddess, but they are not totally overpowered, either. They are in a romantic relationship with Jean Kirschtein. Both Grace and Koi are snuck into the series occasionally, but they aren’t a regular part of the series.  
Going back to my character, Izzy Suzuki, she is very different than Levi Ackerman, who she falls in love with, so the saying “opposites attract” applies here. But, also, she is the one to get him to open up the most. She shares her most painful life experiences, and most of them are mine. Writing this will not be easy, since I will have to relive those moments. Though, it is well worth it. Izzy will bring light to a lot of underrated problems into today’s world. Please recommend some to me. She will also include cultural and traditional things from all different countries over the world. As my readers, I would love to hear about your country so that I may represent it in this.  
As far as ships go, I will be making some canon. Or, trying to squeeze them in. The only ships I will not do is Levi x anyone, Erwin x anyone, Hange x anyone, Mikasa x anyone, and Jean x anyone. I know, this is a lot, and I’m sorry. Ships I may include are as following:  
Sasha x Connie  
Hange x Mobilt  
And any others. Yes, I will also take Sasha x Niccolo. I will let you readers decide and I will choose the most popular choices.  
I will also be bringing attention to sensitive and possibly triggering topics, such as self harm, but I will not make it seem like a good thing, and I will not be anywhere near graphic about these things. As self-harm goes, it is only to raise awareness and let my readers who go through this that they are not alone, and it will not be a regular topic at all. I will be very light with this and include numerous trigger warnings. I will also be brining attention to underrated fears, illnesses and disorders, such as my own, like my auto immune disease (which Izzy will also have) and emetophobia. I am open to suggestions for this as well.  
This rewrite is mainly for myself to keep my comfort anime/manga alive, and for the fans who are all dreading the end. I am here for all of you, and I hope you will enjoy this. Though, I will not be making any changes that I listed up there. If you do not like it, I suggest you write something yourself (which I’m cheering you on for) or reread the original series!  
Attack on Titan has many deaths, as we all know. I will be saving some of our favorite characters, and give all of them a better life by the end. If you love your favorite characters, tell me who I should protect. Please be mindful of character developments (ex. Marco’s death, Jean’s development) as those may get in the way of the story.  
I have served many people in my lifetime, and made many sacrifices for them. I’m doing this for myself, and for the justice of all Attack on Titan fans!  
Thank you for reading all of this. The first chapter will be released on April 8th (April 9th, Japan time.) Enjoy, and Shinzou wo sasageyo!


End file.
